There are prior art systems for forming a pouch. U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,646 discloses a method for forming a containing of plastic material. Reels of strips of plastic material are arranged for the forming, sealing and cutting of pouches.
There are also prior art systems for filling and sealing pouches. U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,287 discloses a conveyer belt system wherein pouches are fed to the conveyer belt, subsequently filled and sealed. The sealed pouches are then transferred to another conveyer belt for packaging, storage and shipping.
The prior art systems are slow, inefficient and require a substantial amount of manpower for operating.